


Jam Tasting

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy-I guess, If you count finger sucking to be fluffy, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Yuki uses her finger to taste test a new jam. Zero does too, use her finger, that is. Rated for peace of mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I haven't written anything for this fandom in ages. I was cleaning my room the other day, and found an old notebook from a good four or five years ago, that had this in it. I fixed it up to meet my current standards and made it a bit longer, but had no way of extending it past what it is. Hope it's alright!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...

It was an average and frankly, boring day. The students, both Day and Night class, had all returned to their homes for the holiday, leaving only Zero, Yuki, and the Chairman behind.

The sun was shining, it was irritatingly hot, and Kaien Cross had just come back from grocery shopping-a task he would normally have delegated to his darling children, if it weren't for the fact that Zero was in another mood of his, and Yuki had been attacked the last time she had gone out into town on her own.

Returning home, he emptied the bags onto the table, then called for his precious daughter to put everything away, before vanishing into another room to do who even knows what.

Yuki didn't mind though. She was bored anyway, now that Yori-chan and Kaname-senpai were both gone, and Zero had locked himself up in his room again.

She began putting the groceries away, when she noticed that the Chairman seemed to have bought a new type of jam, one she couldn't recall ever having tried before. Curious, she decided to give it a taste.

The girl glanced around the kitchen, making sure she was alone, before opening the jar. She sniffed carefully, scrunched her nose, and then stuck a finger into the jar. A second later, that finger was in her mouth.

_Hmm, not bad I guess_ , she thought as she tasted the sweet fruit.

Yuki stood there, jar in one hand, and a finger belonging to her other hand in her mouth. And this was the scene that greeted Zero when he walked into the room a moment later.

He paused, brows raised in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Yuki's finger slipped out of her mouth, as she started, looking up at Zero in surprise, never having heard him come in. Then she realized she had been asked a question. "Er, tasting the jam?"

"Tasting the jam," Zero repeated slowly, watching the slim finger go back into the glass jar. As it made its way back towards the girl's mouth, he was struck with a sudden impulse, and stepped forward. "Yuki, you know that's really rude, right? Bad manners?" he questioned, coming to a stop in front of her.

Surprised at the sudden, unexpected telling-off, Yuki lowered her hand, and blinked as Zero took it in his own much larger and cooler one. "Z-Zero? What're you-?"

The young vampire merely smirked at her. "I might as well have a taste too," he said calmly, sliding Yuki's jam covered finger into his own mouth.

Yuki's breath immediately caught in her throat when she felt Zero's warm tongue gliding over and around her finger, a fang barely nipping it. She certainly hadn't had that much jam on her, but she stood frozen, her cheeks flushed, fighting back a moan, as Zero took his time, licking and sucking her finger clean.

Just as he finished, and pulled the finger free, Kaien walked in, prompting Zero to release Yuki's hand, which dropped down to her side limply.

"Oh! You two already tried out the new jam!" the Chairman exclaimed, as cheerful as he always seemed to be, evidently not at all suspicious or aware of what had just been happening. "So? How is it?"

"It's good," Zero replied, before the girl could say anything herself. "You should buy it from now on..."

And with that statement, he simply walked away and out of the kitchen, leaving Yuki blushing furiously, and Kaien grinning obliviously.

Well, it was safe to say that this day could no longer be considered boring now, could it?

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
